The Sight of Her
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: What if Harley wants a prize that isn't a contest win, but to win the heart of a woman. However, will this lead to trouble for both of them? (I don't think Harley is gay, he's just different. If you disagree, please don't read this.)
1. Finding Alison

Warning! Characters may be OOC! This story will consist of my own fan based pokemon, events, and character. This is a Harley X OC story. If this will bother you don't read this!

Disclaimer! This is a remake of a story I did long ago on my old file, mizgraffiti. I might get rid of that old one later.

It was a nice day, especially after a pokemon competition just finished. The winner of that competition was a coordinator that most knew of, which was Harley. Although, he was more than pleased to win, he immediately sought after another prize. However, this prize was had nothing to do with a competition or winning one. Shortly after leaving the event, a woman had walked by not to far in front of him. She had lovely sapphire blue eyes and was dressed in several shades of blue too. She was rather tall and had a thin and delicate looking figure. The woman had golden blonde hair that was tied back with a dark blue ribbon. To Harley, this woman was a prize indeed and he knew he wanted her. After a while of think, he finally decided to talk to her.

As she was leaving the two bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the woman said "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Harley told her "You didn't hurt me."

"Well, I need to keep going here." she said and started walking again

Harley stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned back to him since she knew he wanted her attention.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Harley asked

"Well, it's been kind of a while since I've been in the company of another, so sure." she replied

"Thank you, miss…" Harley trailed off

"Alison." she told him

"It's nice to meet you, Alison, I'm Harley." he introduced

"Oh yes, I've heard about you," Alison responded "You're the one who just won that competition there."

"Yes" Harley said as he walked with her "I'm sure you compete well too though."

"Well, I'm actually a racer, so I'm competitive in a different way." Alison told him "It's where you actually ride a pokemon in a race and try to win it that way. It's hard, but it can be fun at times."

"It sounds like you would be." Harley said "That sounds like it would be very competitive."

"The only problem is the other racers get a little too competitive at times." she responded "All they tend to care about winning and they're not very nice to their pokemon or each other."

"And what about you?" Harley asked

"They want nothing to do with me since it's very uncommon for women to race, but still want to say." Alison told him "I don't listen to them though."

"I bet this makes you very lonely then." Harley brought up

Alison sighs slightly and said "Yes, I am."

Harley took her hand "Well, I won't be that way with you, hun."

"Thank you." Alison said and got the gate where she had to go "I'm afraid this where we have to part, only racers are allowed through here."

"Alright, do you want to meet up again later for a drink?" Harley asked her

"I would love to." Alison replied as she gave him a pass to see the race "This is in case you want to see the race."

"Thanks, I'll be there." Harley told her

Alison smiled and went to go get ready for the race. Harley was already liking this woman and was interesting what she did now. Shortly he walked to the stadium to see Alison compete in the race and was definitely looking forward to hanging out with her later to get to know her.

to be continued….


	2. Getting to know you

Within the racing stadium, Harley had already got to his seat. Alison had given him a nice one since it had a great view of the racetrack. Alison was one of the long shots during the race, not even close to being a favorite, but Harley still went for her. He figured that she had a trick to win. The racers were already heading to the starting gates, ready to run. Harley saw Alison as the seventh racer and saw the unique pokemon she was riding. It looked like a large white horse with a lion-like tail, somewhat of a deer-like head, and had two silver, spiraled, side by side horns on it's forehead. The pokemon was described as an elite biscorn and it was called Moonchaser.

The racers were lined up at the start and were off as soon as the bell rang for the race to begin. Alison was caught up in fifth for the most part. The favorite racer was first the whole time. Alison stayed on the outside to avoid getting boxed in by other racers. Towards the far turn she could see that the favorite's pokemon was tiring out and made her move. At the final stretch, they were neck and neck. Suddenly, Alison passed him at the last minute and won. Harley couldn't have been more happy. He knew she was able to do it. As she promised, Alison had met Harley later to go get a drink.

"Congrats on your win." Harley told her

"Oh, it was nothing really." Alison replied "The trick isn't that hard to figure out."

"What is the trick?" he asked

"Keep it slow at the beginning on the race and save all the speed until the end." she replied "If you don't do that, your pokemon will easily tire out."

"Speaking of pokemon, that was a very interesting one that you have." Harley told her "They said it was an elite biscorn?"

"Moonchaser?" Alison responded "Yes, she is an elite biscorn. I also have a timber biscorn, named Fleeting Shadow. I'm still working with her though before she runs in a race."

"Would I be able to see them later?" Harley asked

"Of course." Alison replied

Later, Alison had taken Harley to where her biscorns were. Moonchaser was out with Fleeting Shadow. Fleeting Shadow, differed greatly from Moonchaser. She was a bit smaller, had a short spiky mane and tail, the fur was coal black, and had red eyes. The hooves and horns were a really dark grey. Over all, Fleeting Shadow was much more intimidating, but that really didn't bother Harley at all. In fact, he really liked the way she looked since she was more scary like how his banette is. Now he wondered if he should get his cacturne and banette out too.

"Do you mind if I get a couple of my pokemon out?" Harley asked

"Of course, I would love to see them." Alison replied "I'm sure Moonchaser and Fleeting Shadow wouldn't mind. They might enjoy the company."

Harley then released his cacturne and banette.

"I want you two to meet Alison and her two biscorns." Harley told them

Alison walked over "It's nice to meet you two." she said then turned to her biscorns "Moonchaser, Fleeting Shadow, come on over."

Both biscorns turned walked over and nodded in a way to say hello. Banette already liked Fleeting Shadow and tried hugging the timber biscorn's leg. Alison was surprised that Fleeting Shadow was okay with it and it seemed they already were getting along.

"Okay, that is cute." Alison spoke up

"I would agree." Harley responded then looked back at cacturne "You be a sweetheart too."

Cacturne started to walk to Moonchaser as if to say hello to her. In response, the elite biscorn bowed to him.

"We should probably leave them alone for a bit." Alison said

"Of course." Harley agreed "I still want to know more about you too."

"Alright." Alison replied and walked off with him again

Shortly after a while of getting to know each other, both Harley and Alison were starting to a have feelings for each other. When it was time for them to part, Alison gently kissed Harley's cheek and told him she'd see him again the next day.

to be continued…..


End file.
